Hamilton
'Hamilton '''is a hit Broadway musical written by Lin Manuel Miranda. Plot Act I This musical is about orphan Alexander Hamilton. He was born in the late 1700’s. His father left, his mom died, and his cousin committed suicide. A hurricane also destroyed his town.He began working hard, reading and writing, as a clerk. Many people heard his story and saved enough money for him to get on a ship to New York City. Hamilton walks into a bar to see Aaron Burr for advice on how to graduate college. Aaron Burr in this song gives him advice, “talk less, smile more.” They are soon joined by John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette. Hamilton becomes friends with the four men quickly. They talk about the revolution. Soon, Hamilton, Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens are seen having a drink together and “raising a glass to freedom.” Hamilton meets the Schuyler sisters in 1780. Both Eliza and Angelica fall in love with him. In the end, Eliza marries him. Angelica expresses her thoughts about this in ''Satisfied. '' Alexander is fighting in a war with his fellow soldiers and General George Washington to beat the British and turn America into an independent nation. The war goes poorly for a while. Alexander is upset with Washington for promoting Charles Lee to a general, and he feels Lee doesn’t deserve the promotion. He tells John Laurens how he feels and he agrees to duel Lee. Laurens wins the duel and shoots Lee in the side. Washington calls Hamilton in to talk. Washington and Hamilton have an argument, which results in Alexander getting sent home. It is later revealed that Eliza asked George to send Alexander home see he could see the birth of their child, who would later be named Phillip. Lafayette convinces Washington to bring back Alexander and promote him to general. He tells him to “get his right hand man back,” and Washington agrees and asks Hamilton to return to the war. The Americans are victorious and win the war at the Battle of Yorktown in 1781. Around the time the war ended, Hamilton is informed that his good friend John Laurens died. He is devastated by the news. After the war, Hamilton and Burr return home to their wives and their children, Phillip and Theodosia. They both become lawyers in New York City. Hamilton goes to the Constitutional Convention. There he proposes a new form of government, which gets mixed reactions from the people. Hamilton asks Burr to help him write the Federalist Papers. Burr refuses and Hamilton goes and writes them with James Madison and John Jay. They originally planned to write 25 essays in the span of 6 months, but ended up writing 85 essays total. John Jay wrote 5, James Madison wrote 29 and Hamilton wrote 51. He questioned, “why do you write like you’re running out of time?” Washington asks him to become his Secretary of Treasury and he accepts. Act II We are now introduced to Thomas Jefferson, who was in France during the war. He returns to Monticello, and George Washington asks him to be the Secretary of Treasury. He is Senate approved by the time he arrives home. He goes to New York and James Madison asks him to help stop Hamilton’s financial plan. Jefferson believes that Hamilton’s plan would allow too much government control. Jefferson and Hamilton debate about it. Jefferson says that he needs more Congressional approval or he will probably be removed from the cabinet. Angelica comes to visit Eliza and Alexander from London, and they ask Hamilton to take a break and go upstate with their father. Hamilton says he can’t because he needs to get his plan through Congress. With Eliza and Angelica gone on vacation, Hamilton is tired and missing them. Maria Reynolds asks Hamilton for help and says her husband is abusing her. They have an affair while Eliza and Angelica are gone. Maria’s husband, James finds out about the affair and blackmails Hamilton. He demands that he pay him or he’ll tell about the affair. Hamilton, Jefferson and Washington have a meeting about moving the national capital farther down south. Burr wants to be in the room where the meeting took place. Aaron Burr defeats Phillip Schuyler, Hamilton’s father in law for a place in the New York Senate. Hamilton is angry about this. Congress debates on whether they should help France in their Revolutionary War. Hamilton and Jefferson debate about it, and Washington ultimately decides not to aid France in the war. Jefferson says that he betrayed Lafayette. Hamilton says that Lafayette will be fine because he is smart. Madison, Burr and Jefferson are upset that Hamilton has Washington on his side. They agree to try and following the money to and from treasury and see where it leads. Washington explains to Hamilton that Jefferson is running for president and that he is stepping down. John Adams wins the race and fires Hamilton. Hamilton criticizes Adams in a published response. Jefferson, Madison, and Burr confront Hamilton about his payments to James Reynolds and accuse him of embezzling government funds. Hamilton tells them that he didn’t, and that he didn’t spend any money that wasn’t his. He admits to having an affair and explains the payments made to James. The three men promise not tell. Hamilton releases the Reynolds Pamphlet were he admits to his affair. Angelica confronts and him tells him he’s on Eliza’s side. Eliza burns the letters Hamilton wrote her. Phillip defends his father from George Eacker, who was criticizing him. Phillip finds George at a show and challenges him to a duel. Hamilton tells him to aim for the sky. Phillip worries about George shooting him. Alexander said that if he’s a man of honor, he could never take another man’s life. Phillip takes his advice and aims toward the sky. George shoots him and tragically, Phillip passes away. George and Eliza are both at his side when he died. They reconnect after the tragedy. During the election of 1800, Jefferson and Burr are going head to head. The votes are even, and it’s up to Hamilton to make the final decision. Hamilton chooses Jefferson, despite their many disagreements. He chooses him because, “Jefferson has beliefs. Burr has none.” Burr speaks to Jefferson after the race and tells him congratulations. He says he looks forward to being his vice president, but Jefferson doesn’t choose Burr as his vice president. Jefferson tells Burr to thank Hamilton for voting for him. Burr is angry with Hamilton for choosing him over “a man he’s despised from the beginning, just to keep him from winning.” He says he’s tired of being in the room where it happens and challenges Hamilton to duel. They duel in the same spot where Phillip died. Hamilton aims at the sky, and burr shoots him. Hamilton threw away his shot. He says he sees his mother on the other side, Washington, John Laurens, and his son, Phillip. He says, “My love, take your time. I’ll see you on the other side,” for Eliza. His last words are “Raise a glass to freedom,” referring to his time with Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, and John Laurens. Burr regrets this. He says, “when Alexander aimed at the sky, he may have been the first one to die, but I’m the one who payed for it. I survived but I payed for it. Now, I’m the villain in your history. I was too young and blind to see. I should’ve known. I should’ve know the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me.” Angelica and Eliza were at Hamilton’s side when he died. The musical ends with ''Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. We learn about Eliza’s life after Hamilton. She says Angelica and Alexander were buried near each other at Trinity Church. She opened an orphanage and takes care of the children who live there. She says she sees Alexander in their eyes. She said she was given what Hamilton always wanted, more time. She says, “Oh, I can’t wait to see you again. It’s only a matter of time.” Songs # Alexander Hamilton – Full company (with the exception of King George) # Aaron Burr, Sir – Hamilton, Burr, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan # My Shot – Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr, Company # The Story of Tonight – Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan # The Schuyler Sisters – Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Burr, Company # Farmer Refuted – Seabury and Hamilton # You'll Be Back – King George # Right Hand Man – Washington, Hamilton, Burr, Company # A Winter's Ball – Burr, Hamilton, Company # Helpless – Eliza, Hamilton, Women # Satisfied – Angelica, Eliza, Hamilton, Company # The Story of Tonight (Reprise) -Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Hamilton, Burr # Wait For It – Burr, Company # Stay Alive – Hamilton, Washington, Lee, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Eliza, Angelica, Company # Ten Duel Commandments – Laurens, Hamilton, Lee, Burr, Company # Meet Me Inside – Washington, Hamilton, Company # That Would Be Enough – Eliza and Hamilton # Guns and Ships - Lafayette, Burr, Washington, Company # History Has Its Eyes on You – Washington, Company # Battle of Yorktown – Hamilton, Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, Washington, Company # What Comes Next? – King George # Dear Theodosia – Burr, Hamilton # Non-Stop – Hamilton, Burr, Eliza, Angelica, Washington, Company # What'd I Miss – Jefferson, Burr, Madison, Washington, Hamilton Company # Cabinet Battle #1 – Jefferson, Hamilton, Washington, Madison # Take a Break – Eliza, Philip, Hamilton, Angelica # Say No to This – Hamilton, Maria Reynolds, James Reynolds, Company # The Room Where It Happens – Burr, Hamilton, Jefferson, Madison, Company # Schuyler Defeated – Philip, Eliza, Hamilton, Burr # Cabinet Battle #2 – Washington, Jefferson, Hamilton, Madison # Washington on Your Side – Burr, Jefferson, Madison # One Last Time – Washington, Hamilton, Company # I Know Him – King George # The Adams Administration – Burr, Hamilton, Jefferson, Madison, Company # We Know –Hamilton, Burr, Jefferson, Madison # Hurricane – Hamilton, Company # The Reynolds Pamphlet - Hamilton, Jefferson, Madison, Burr, Angelica, Company # Burn – Eliza # Blow Us All Away – Philip, Hamilton, Eacker, Company # Stay Alive (Reprise) – Philip, Hamilton, Eliza, Doctor, Company # It's Quiet Uptown – Angelica, Hamilton, Eliza, Company # The Election of 1800 – Jefferson, Madison, Burr, Hamilton, Company # Your Obedient Servant – Burr, Hamilton # Best of Wives and Best of Women – Eliza, Hamilton # The World Was Wide Enough – Burr, Hamilton, Company # Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story – Eliza, Washington, Burr, Jefferson, Madison, Angelica, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Company Trivia * Lin Manuel Miranda wrote ''Wait For It ''on the subway. * Hamilton’s running time is 2 hours and 45 minutes * The Musical was inspired by Ron Chernow’s biography of Alexander Hamilton. * At first, Lin Manuel Miranda couldn’t decide if he wanted to play Hamilton or Burr. * The performers are singing for 90% of the production.